


Driving Drunken Goddess

by A Cool Boy 111 (Acoolboy8)



Series: Parody Stories [11]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Language, Gen, No Smut, Parody, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/A%20Cool%20Boy%20111





	Driving Drunken Goddess

Neptune opens up the door, "Come on, watch your step." Neptune said to Noire, who got drunk at the party Neptune threw.

"Take me back!" Noire said.

"Watch your step." Neptune repeated.

"The party is not over yet." Noire said.

"Yes it is, you're way to drunk I'm taking you home." Neptune told her.

"Did you see the Dogoo?"

"There was no Dogoo. Besides, I would've killed it." Neptune replied.

"I have to go pet the Dogoo."

"There was no Dogoo."

"I have to go back!" Noire turns around and goes for the door, but Neptune grabs her.

"NO! THERE WAS NO DOGOO AT THE PARTY!" Neptune groaned.

"Ahhhhhhhhsssss~...and I curse your share energy to fly like a butterfly!" Noire said and Neptune takes her to the car. Neptune opens the door but Noire was being difficult to get into the car. "Elmo the Muppet!"

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Get away from me!" Noire shouted.

"Get the nep...in the car!" Neptune pushes Noire into the back seat.

"Into the shadow!" Noire yelled out and Neptune closes the door and gets into the driver's seat. "Let me out!"

**15 seconds later.**

"Do you know where the muffin man lives?" Noire asked Neptune.

"I don't know."

"Can you tell me where the muffle man lives?"

"I don't know!"

"You better tell me where he is Neptune, or HE MIGHT DIE!" Noire cried.

"Just sit back in your seat and be quiet." Neptune groaned.

"Do you know the muffin man the muffin the muffin man! Do you know the muffin man who lives on-" Noire began singing.

"SHUT UP!" Neptune yelled.

"Good shit."

"Drury Lane! The Muffin man lives on darn Drury Lane! Gosh..." Neptune rolled her eyes and kept her eyes on the road. Noire starts to bark like a dog.

"Oh great, now you're barking." Neptune sighed. Noire barks more. "Is that necessary? Is that really necessary!?" Noire keeps going. "We are Goddesses and we don't not bark like dogs!" Noire whined.

**30 seconds later**

"I just want to go back and pet my Dogoo!" Noire cried.

"We've been through this already." Neptune sighed again.

"Are you going to deprive me of my Dogoo?" Noire asked.

"There was no Dogoo!" Neptune responded.

Noire starts crying. "Just take me back! I just want to pet my beautiful Dogoo."

"It was a pillow! It was darn pillow!"

"What!?"

"You embarrassed me and the others. You on the couch all by yourself, and everyone was looking at you. You were barking and petting a darn pillow." Neptune stated.

"You are the devil and I resent your very soul..." Noire whispered.

"Well....behave."

"Behave? What am I a two year old?"

"Well once you drink and do whatever else you do... yeah."

**15 Seconds Later**

Noire is upside down. "I am... upside down man!" Noire said.

"WHAT THE NEP ARE YOU DOING!?" Neptune shouted as she saw Noire was upside down.

"I am! Upside-"

"Now you're get me arrested for driving a drunken Goddess! Now sit up!"

"You are a party pooper!"

"Come on, just sit up!"

Noire flips herself over and is now sitting normally in the back seat. "Fine..."

**GOT TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING~**

"Looks like someone forgot their panties!" Noire said and showed a girl's underwear from the party to Neptune.

"WHAT THE NEP!?" Neptune shouted and the panties get thrown onto her face. "WAAAAAAAA!" Neptune crashes the car.

"Ne...Neptune? Uh oh. She's bleeding from her ears...oh well. DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN THE MUFFIN MAN-"


End file.
